TCWOC Blind Date
by mouse555
Summary: AH. My entry for the Twilight Crossover One-Shot Contest. Please review, good or bad! Who would Jessica pick on a dating show, Edward, Angel or Spike? Please Vote for me!


**Blind Date**

"Welcome to this week's episode of BLIND DATE, please welcome your host, Miss CILLA BLACK!" Graham's voice over filled the studio and the live audience started screaming and cheering.

A petite, red-haired mature woman walked on stage wearing a slightly garish skirt suit and waited for the excitement to die down.

"Hiya." Her voice; with its thick Liverpool accent rang out, clear as a bell. "Welcome to tonight's episode; once again we are going to try and set another lovely young couple and hopefully start them on the road to true love." The audience cheered yet again.

Cilla made her way over to three nervous young men sat on stools on the right hand side of the stage.

"Right, time to meet our three hunks looking for love. Number one; tell us your name and where you're from."

"My name is Spike and I'm from London." A cheer rose up from the audience yet again. He ran his hand through his white blonde hair with a cocky smile on his face.

"Thank you Spike. Right, number two, what's your name and where are you from?" Number two fidgeted on his stool before clearing his throat.

"My name is Edward and I'm from Chicago." Cilla could hear the women gasp at his velvety voice.

"Lovely to meet you Edward." She cleared her throat before moving on. "Hello number three, what's your name and where have you joined us from tonight?" Number three was a large man, his dark hair and dark eyes complementing his pale skin.

"I'm Angel and I'm originally from Galway." His deep voice with its lilting Irish accent seemed to melt the female population in the audience.

"Now we've met our gorgeous men, shall we bring out our lucky lady trying to win one of their hearts?" Cilla hovered in front of the three men already on the stage as if she couldn't bear to be too far away from them. Eventually, she dragged herself to the other end of the stage where a screen moved forward to block her view of the male contestants. "Please give a warm welcome to Jessica." Again, the audience clapped and cheered as a petite blonde made her way onto the stage hesitantly. Cilla led her to another high stool positioned next to the screen preventing her to see the anonymous men that she had to choose from. "Hiya love. Tell us a bit about yourself." The grin on the presenter's face seemed to scare Jessica a little.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, I'm 25 and I'm from London." She looked to be holding her breath to stop herself throwing up in front of the nation.

"Welcome to the show Jessica. I believe you have three questions that each of our hunky fellas need to answer before you make a choice. Are you ready?" Jessica nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Jessica took a deep breath, held her cue cards up in front of her and began to speak.

"Hi guys!" She managed to keep her voice from shaking too much. She got a chorus of disembodied greetings in return. "Right, my first question which goes to number one. If you were to take me to meet your parents, how would you prepare me for it?"

"Oooh!" The audience chimed up as number one thought to himself.

"Right!" His London accent came out strong and clear as he answered. "First of all I would take to a posh bar for a bit of Dutch courage before grabbing a bite to eat. We would then take a moonlit walk along the river while I quoted my own poetry compositions before finally taking you home and introducing you to mother."

"Aww." Cilla was grinning at Jessica as she fidgeted under the hot studio lights. "Number two, it's your turn." The youngest looking bachelor ran his hand through his already artfully messy bronze hair.

"Well, I would arrive at your home and firstly introduce myself to your parents before driving you to my parents' house in my Aston Martin. As I have been brought up to be a gentleman, I would open doors for you as we entered into their home."

"Very proper young man. Number three?" The largest of the three sat in silent contemplation, his dark eyes roaming the studio for the answer.

"As my parents died when I was younger, I would pack a picnic and take you to the park near their house where their courtship happened and ultimately where they held their wedding." A silence had filled the large studio at the large; brooding mans honest and heartfelt answer.

Jessica cleared her throat again, tears pricking at her eyes. She moved to the next of her cue cards.

"Question two. For number two. If you were to compare yourself to a school subject, which would it be and why?" Edward took his time to think.

"I would compare myself to English Literature because like the classics, I am a bit hard to crack, but once you have, you won't be able to put me down."

"Thank you number two. Number three, it's your turn."

"I would compare myself to history. You need to dig deep to find all the answers." The audience clapped again.

"And number three. Your answer please." Spike grinned at the audience.

"I'm like biology, lots of practicals." Again he grinned at the audience.

"Jessica, please give us your third and final question for the boys please."

Jessica smiled shyly into the camera before reading her third question of the card in her hands.

"If you were to take me to see a romantic film at the cinema, which would you choose? That's for number three." Angel looked like he was struggling with this question as his brow creased in concentration.

"I would take you to see Love Actually as it shows the humorous and youthful side to love."

"And number one, your answer please." Cilla was keeping the momentum going.

"I would choose to take you to watch Notting Hill. There's nothing like a few swear words and a bumbling Englishman that says 'I love you'" Spike seemed pleased with his answer.

"And finally number two."

"I would take you to see Pride and Prejudice as it is a classic love story and shows how misunderstandings can lead to lasting relationships."

Cilla made her way to the front of the stage as Graham's voice recapped the past few minutes for the home and studio audience in his booming voice.

"So, Jessica. The time has come to make your decision. Are you ready my love?" Jessica gulped and took a deep breath.

"I am Cilla." A tinny drum roll filled the air in the studio. "I've decided to choose …number…one!" The immediate applause thundered through the studio.

"Number one stay in your seat. Now Jessica, before you meet your blind date, you have to see who you've turned down." The two of them made their way across the stage and stood next to the screen dividing the stage. "Number two, could you make your way over please." Edward stood and slowly walked round the screen. "This is Edward from Chicago." Edward bent his head and kissed Jessica's cheek before walking up the stairs, waving to the audience. "Wasn't he gorgeous?" Jessica smiled wistfully as Edward's lean frame disappeared out of sight. "Number three. Please come through and meet Jessica." Angel was bigger than he seemed as he made his way past the screen. "This is Angel from Galway." Again, Jessica had her cheek kissed gently before the extremely good looking man made his way from the stage.

The drum roll started again as Cilla positioned Jessica next to the screen. On the other side, Spike was already in place.

"Jessica, you chose number one. That's Spike from London." The screen rolled back and the two saw each other for the first time. Spike grabbed Jessica by the waist and spun her round in joy. "Right, time to pick the date. Jessica?" Cilla held out a handful of sealed envelopes for Jessica to pick from, she indicated for Spike to choose. He pulled an envelope at random from the middle and handed it to the excitable presenter.

Cilla opened the envelope and looked directly into the camera for dramatic effect.

"You are spending the weekend in…NEW YORK!" She yelled the last two words as Jessica and Spike grabbed each other in another hug. "Don't forget to join us next week to see how they got on, but for now, give Jessica and Spike a hand." The audience burst into applause as the two of them headed up the stairs and off set.

**A/N - I thought of this story after reading about the one-shot crossover contest and just decided to go for it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer - I do not possess the copyrights of any Buffy or Twilight characters (Boo!)**


End file.
